


colored sky

by of_rivers_and_moons



Series: Marvel AU side stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Fight, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: A discussion after a fight.





	colored sky

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this is part of a trade with moon! Im not a big komahina stan so i dont really know how to write them oop- i hope i did them justice!  
-river

The roof was quiet, only the soft crackling of fire below ruined the silence. Dust flew all around as Nagito and Hajime stared at each other, breathing heavily, covered in scratches. The air was thick, filled with adrenaline and relief. Nagito was exhausted, clutching his stomach, struggling to stand. Hajime was... stunned. He never expected he would be mixed up in something so intense. Sure, he thought he knew what he was signing up for when working for Nagito, but he had never been so close to the action. It was... hard to process. So, there he was, scratched up, in awe, frozen in place, staring at the white haired boy next to him.

  
“A little... a little help here please?”

  
Hajime was shook out of his stupor by Nagito’s voice. Frantically, he rushed over to him and supported some of his weight on his shoulders.

  
“What did you think you were doing?! I thought I told you to be careful, Nagito! Idiot...”

  
He fussed over his wounds, wrapping him in unnecessary layers of bandages and Neosporin.

  
“Heh heh... sorry... you know my luck!”

  
“Of course I do, that’s why I said to be careful, moron!”

  
Nagito huffed, but let the other boy fix him up.

They were silent for a bit, leaning on each other. Hajime broke the silence.

  
“I-I was worried about you, y’know!”

  
“Huh? Why would you be worried about me?” Nagito was confused. Why would someone care about him? Especially someone as wonderful and amazing as Hajime! He was worthless. He only hurt people. He didn’t deserve Hajime’s time or thoughts.  
“Of course you do!”

  
Oops. He said that last part out loud.

  
“You’re an incredible person! Don’t say that about yourself! Geez!”

  
“But it’s true?”

  
“No it’s not! God, have you considered therapy?”

  
Nagito just hummed.

  
“Well, whatever, I-I really care about you so don’t go getting hurt again!”

  
“Can’t promise anything”

  
“Hmph."

  
“Well, thanks for caring about a worthless nobody like me! You’re truly wonderful!”

  
“You’re not a-“ he sighed, “It’s not like I can convince you, but just know I like you a lot so-“ he froze.

  
“You... like me?”

  
Hajime began to splutter uncontrollably, face growing red.

  
“You like me!”

  
“...yeah... I guess...”

  
“Yay! Woohoo! You like me!”

  
The other boy began to grumble.

  
“It’s-It’s not that big of a deal... idiot..”

  
Nagito was grinning stupidly, like a middle schooler with a crush, only for his expression to falter as he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

  
“T-there!” Hajime was blushing profusely at this point.

  
“You...you kissed me...”

  
“Stupid stupid idiot why do I even like you...”

  
“Dunno! But you do!”

  
“Wh-whatever!”

  
Nagito grabbed onto his hand and interlaced their fingers. Hajime squeezed back.

The sun set on the rooftop, coating the sky in vivid color’s out of an artist’s palette. Stars began to form in the sky, blinking into existence one by one. The two boys sat, hand in hand, staring at the scene beyond them. One pressed their lips gently to the others’. Just for a moment. Brief and light. They leaned into each other, just sitting, watching.

It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> -screaming- -Moon


End file.
